Jake y Los Robots de Nunca Jamás
by It's Just Depression
Summary: Jake y sus amigos festejaban su 7º aniversario desde que llegaron a Nunca Jamás. Pero, unos hombre irrumpieron en la fiesta, capturando a la mayoria. Cuando Jake y sus amigos se dan cuenta, estos quieren convertirlos en robots.
1. Introducción

**Hola, soy . Esta es una nueva historia que hice. Espero que les guste, disfruten.**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Nada me pertenece, solo mis Ocs y la trama de la historia (obvio).**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduccion<strong>

**_Punto de Vista de Jake_**

Era otro dia brillante, naciente despues de una tormenta. La olas golpeaban la orilla y las palmeras se balanceaban con una suave brisa,  
>acompañada del canto de las gaviotas al volar. La isla pirata esta tan tranquila, como siempre... hasta que yo y mi tripulación nos levantabamos.<p>

"Buenos dia tripulación!" Dije yo, con una suave y delicada sonrisa hacia mis compañeros.

"Buenos dias Jake!" Dijeron Izzy y Cubby, mi hermosa y valiente mejor amiga, y mi inteligente mejor amigo. El dia esperado habia llegado. Hoy era nuestro 7º aniversario desde que llegamos a Nunca Jamás. Vaya, tantos años juntos... lo que nos esperaba hoy, juegos y diversión, junto a nuestros amigos de Nunca Jamás.  
>El capitan Flinn, Jessica La Roja, Misty la Bruja Maravillosa y el Capitan Garfio, quien acepto a regañadientes la idea, pero lo hizo por Jessica la roja,<br>se habian ofrecido a realizar la fiesta. Las sirenas se encargaban de las decoraciones, los arboles tiki, habían ofrecido el bosque tiki para la celebracion y el resto, ayudaria con los bocadillos y bebidas de la fiesta.

"Feliz aniversario amigos!" Dijo alegremente Izzy, vaya, ella es tan hermosa cuando esta alegre. No puedo evitar caer en el amor con ella. Escuche a Cubby decirnos lo mismo, pero no le preste demasiada atención, por estar mirandola. "Jake, estas aqui?" Izzy me sacudio una mano enfrente de mi cara y salí de ese mundo perfecto con ella. "Lo siento, feliz aniversario para ustedes tambien amigos." Dije sonrojandome un poco por mi actitud estúpida. "Vamos, tenemos que vestirnos para ir, no vamos a ir en pijamas" Dije agregando un poco de chiste a mi orden, y mis amigos rieron. Asi como lo dije, todos saltamos de la cama y buscamos nuestra ropa. Despúes de vestirnos, fuimos a desayunar, pero nos encontramos con una sorpresa.

"Ahoy, amigos! Feliz aniversario!" Nos dijo Peter. El estaba aqui! Nos habia dicho que no podia venir, talvez nos quería dar una sorpresa.

"Peter!" Dijimos al unisono. Izzy corrio y lo abrazo, aunque Peter era uno de mis mejores amigos, me daba celos. El siempre que venía, tenía que encantar a Izzy. "_QUE TIENE EL QUE YO NO?!_" pensé.  
>Me relaje y trate de no pensar en eso, así que para no enfadarme en este dia, solo saque una sonrisa y pensé en como pasarla hoy. "Hola, Peter." dije cortante. Separe a Izzy de el y le lanze una cara de muerte "que te trajo <strong>HOY? POR AQUI?<strong>" dije entre dientes, algo enfadado. Peter levanto una ceja, y se me acerco "Celoso, eh? te entiendo, pero tranquilo, ella no tiene probabilidades conmigo" Me sonroje, esperanzado de que Izzy no haya escuchado, me sentí enfadado, especialmente, cuando el dijo que ella no tenia probabilidades con el, no queria verla deprimida. "Calláte. Ahora, porque no desayunamos y luego vamos a Nunca Jamás?" propuse. Todos asintieron, y nos fuimos hacía la cocina a desayunar. Esta vez, había huevos y tocino, con un poco de ensalada de frutas, jugo de naranja y manzana, y tambien malteadas de mango y frutilla.

Treinta minutos despúes...

"Vaya, ese fue un gran desayuno" dijo Cubby, apoyado contra el respaldo de la silla. "Claro que si" coincidio Izzy. "Si..." Agregue yo. Seguía pensando en el tema de Izzy y Peter. Eso ya me deprimio el dia. Me aleje de mis pensamientos, pero apenas lo hice, algo me golpeo en el pecho, metaforicamente.  
>Senti una sensacion extraña, me sentí incomódo, como si algo fuera a pasar... Sentí lo mismo de aquel dia, en el que el Capitan Garfio habia encerrado a Izzy, Cubby y Skully en una jaula, el día que casi me voy con Peter. Sacudí la cabeza y me concentre en pasarla bien este día. Esperamos unos minutos mas y luego nos dirijimos a la gruta de Bucky, para ir a Nunca Jamás. Cuando llegamos, ahí nos esperaba Pip, el genio pirata de Nunca Jamás.<p>

"Ahoy, amigos piratas y Feliz aniversario!" Nos dijo alegremente. "Ahoy allí Pip, y gracias" Respondío Cubby con una sonrisa. "Vamos amigos, tenemos que ir al bosque tiki" Nos dijo Pip. Cubby saco su mapa y nos guío al Bosque Tiki. "Sorpresa! Feliz aniversario Chicos!" Todos nos dijieron. Todo estaba perfecto, las decoraciones eran increibles. El bosque tiki estaba decorado con un poco de flores, y otro tipo de plantas, las guirnaldas eran rosas, celestes y rojas, con unas estrellas decoradas en ellas, las mesas, estaban unas al lado de otras. Los bocadillos ya se podían saborear desde la vista, una tazón de frutillas con cremas estaba allí, más ensalada de fruta y algunos Snacks tambien. El jugo era rosado, dentro de un tazón de cristal con partes curvilineas, y tambien, habian flores talladas en el. "Vaya, todo quedó increible" dije, observando todo los detalles de la decoración.

"Jake tiene razón, esta increible" Dijo Izzy. Me aleje de ella, todavia con el echo de lo que pasó hace rato. Ella me miró, y se deprimio, o al menos, eso observe yo.

"Sin mas que decir, empezemos esta fiesta!" Dijo Jessica la Roja. Todos empezamos a disfrutar, riendo y hablando de distintas cosas. Despúes de varios minutos, me acerque a la mesa de bocadillos para servirme un poco de jugo, y en ese momento, se acerco Izzy, ella iba a agarrar un vaso para servirse jugo tambien, y estaba esperando a que le de el cucharón para poder servirse. Estabamos en un silencio incomódo entre los dos. Hasta que decidí romper el silencio.

"Gran fiesta no?" Dije, con el pretexto de hablar con ella. "Si... necesito el cucharón, quiero algo de jugo" mire mi mano, todavia tenia el cucharon. Se lo dí, y cuando la mire tenia la mirada baja. Creo que ella estaba algo deprimida. "Pasa algo?" le pregunte. Izzy me miró y luego respondío: "bueno, es que... te molesto que haya abrazado a Peter?" La mire con los ojos abiertos "porque si lo hizo... lo siento" No pense que se sentiría mal, creí que no se daría cuenta de que estaba enfadado por eso. "Si... bueno... algo" Le respondí, con algo de tímides. Nos quedamos callados por unos minutos, hasta que ella habló. "Jake, yo queria decirte algo... mira hemos sido-" Ella no pudo terminar la frase cuando se escucharon gritos de horror. "Corran por sus vidas!" Muchos gritaban, Izzy estaba desesperada y yo no sabía que estaba pasando, de repente habían muchos hombres, con la mitad de la cara echa de metal y la otra, de cables, atrapando y corriendo detrás nuestro. Izzy y yo corrimos, pero ella tropezó. Me detuve para ayudarla, pero uno de esos hombres nos agarró a los dos. Nos metieron en una jaula y ella se aferró a mi, cuando vimos, habían mas jaulas. En una estaba Cubby, el Capitan Flinn y el Sr. Smee. En otra, estaba Misty y Jessica la roja. Estabamos espantados, no sabiamos lo que paso, ni a donde nos llevaban. Izzy se largo a sollozar, tenía demasiado miedo de lo que nos podian llegar a hacer, la calme, aunque eso no funciono mucho. Nos subieron a un tipo de carro, empujado por pegasos robots, era extraño todo esto.

Tres horas despúes...

Fueron tres largas horas de viaje, Izzy se aferraba a mi con lágrimas en los ojos, logre calmarla, pero no del todo. Bajaron las jaulas del carro y nos llevaron dentro de una base... militar?  
>Habían hombres, humanos, con trajes tipo de militar, lo que nos daba a pensar que era una base militar. Nos sacaron de las jaulas y luego, nos encadenaron, y nos guiaron a dentro, todo por un pasillo largo. Luego nos metieron dentro de una habitación. Era una habitación oscura, fría y sin alma, con paredes de metal y piso de roca, tenia rejas en las ventanas, que daban al mar abierto.<br>Habia una plataforma más arriba y allí, había cuatro hombres, tres con capa azul y uno con capa roja con bordes amarillos, todos tenían mascára.

"Porque nos trajeron aquí?" Preguntó enfadado el Capitán Flinn. El hombre lo miró, y no respondío. Se dio la vuelta y se acercó a un gran computador, luego volvio con algo en la mano. Que era? Cuando lo levantó, me di cuenta de que era un arma, apreto el gatillo y le disparo al Capitán Flinn. Por suerte, le disparo en el hombro. Cubby lo ayudo, aunque no pudo mucho por las cadenas. Nos quedamos allí sin saber que hacer, incomodados por la presencia de hombres extraños que eran capaces de dañar a las personas. Nos sentamos en el piso y esperamos a ver si pasaba algo...

* * *

><p><strong>Bien esta es la introducción para "Jake y Los Robots De Nunca Jamás" espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden de revisar, hasta el primer capitulo.<strong>


	2. Capitulo 1: Capturados

**Siento no haber actualizado, estuve ocupada, se me complicaron las cosas, y más con los dibujos y la historia.**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Jake y los Piratas del País de Nunca Jamás le pertenece a Disney Junior, respectivamente a Disney.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1: Capturados.<p>

Punto de Vista de Jake.

Habían pasado mas de cuarenta minutos, y durante esos minutos, nos habían quitado las cadenas que llevabamos atadas. Habíamos ayudado al  
>Capitán Flinn con la herida, que en estos momentos no se veía tan mal. Miré a todos los que estaban en este lugar. No éramos los únicos, habían<br>más personas, la mayoría entre la adolescencia y pre-adolescencia, como una chica, de pelo rosa y piel clara, sus ojos no los veía muy bien, pero  
>parecía tenerlos entre azules y verdes. Me parecía tan conocida, me recuerda a una pony que conocí hace dos años atrás, de todas formas, no<br>importa. Cruce las piernas y luego me puse a jugar con mis dedos, pues no tenía nada que hacer. De repente di un salto cuando la puerta de metal  
>se abrió de golpe, un hombre entró y nos miró a todos. Señaló a Misty, ella miró preocupada y se acercó al Capitán Flinn, me parece que a ella le<br>gustaba, aunque no entiendo el "amor adulto", por así decir. Otros dos de esos hombres, que nos habían atrapado en la fiesta, entraron y  
>agarraron a Misty, y se la llevaron. No podíamos hacer nada, o de lo contrario,nos harían daño.<p>

"Jake, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Preguntó Cubby. "Se llevaron a Misty a, quién sabe donde, y el Capitán Flinn está herido todavía. Si no hacemos algo,  
>seguirán con nosotros." Cubby tenía razón, teníamos que hacer algo. Miré a todas partes, no había salida, los únicos ductos de ventilación, los<br>vigilaban dos hombres, y las ventanas tenían rejas. No había escapatoria, me daba la mala sensación de que si hacíamos algo, nos iban a agarrar,  
>y todo se acabaría de una vez.<p>

"No hay nada que hacer, Cubby." Suspiré y me tiré hacía atrás, noté que me mirarón con asombro. Ellos esperaban algo de mí, del héroe pirata de  
>Nunca Jamás, pero yo no podía hacer nada. Quedamos en silencio, me sentía mal, siento haber decepcionado a mis amigos. Fruncí el ceño y cerré<br>los ojos. "Uno no puede hacerlo todo." Dije. Me enfadé con el sólo hecho de pensar en haber decepcionado a todos mis amigos. Aún no sabía que  
>pasó con Peter, El Capitán Garfio y los demás. Ahí fue cuando me dí cuenta. <em><strong>YO SABÍA LO QUE IBA A PASAR.<strong>_ Esta mañana sentí algo extraño, como  
>si algo fuera a ocurrir, y así fue. Nos atraparon y nos llevaron lejos. Me enfadé más con ese hecho, sentí que quería llorar, muchas cosas malas me<br>venían ocurriendo. De repente, tuve una pequeña visión. Ví a Izzy atada con cadenas a una mesa de metal, y la escuché gritar desgarradoramente.  
>Abrí los ojos de repente y me senté. La miré con preocupación y miedo de que le hicieran daño, ¿Si lo que acabo de ver es verdad? Ya pasó con lo<br>de la fiesta, ahora podrían hacerle daño a Izzy.

"¿Izzy?" Le pregunté. "¿Sí, Jake?" Ella me miró con preocupación, por la expresión de mi cara. "No te alejes de mí, ¿De acuerdo?" Ella tartamudeó.  
>"D-de acuerdo..." Se acercó a mí, con preocupación y un poco de timidez. La abracé por detrás y estaba dispuesto a no soltarla, yo no quería que le<br>pasara nada. La puerta se volvió a abrir, en ese momento entró Misty con los hombres, pero ella no se veía bien, se veía mareada. Todos nos habíamos  
>percatado de eso.<p>

"Srta. Misty, ¿Está bien?" Preguntó el Sr. Smee. Ella se puso la mano en la garganta, todos nos dimos cuenta de que ella no podía hablar. Izzy tenía  
>una expresión de preocupación en su cara, Misty era una muy buena amiga de ella y yo sabía que estaba preocupada por lo que le hubieran hecho.<p>

"Tranquila Izz, ella va a estar bien, no le va a pasará nada, no te preocupes" Le aseguré. Ella me sonrió "Espero que a ti no te pase nada..." dije en voz  
>baja, luego me miró con una ceja levantada. ¡Me había escuchado, que idiota que soy! No sabía que decir, sólo me sonrojé y desvíe la mirada.<br>Luego me dí cuenta de que los hombres con máscara y capa nos miraban, el de capa roja le dijo algo al de capa azul oscura, y se fue de allí.  
>Sentí una mano en mi hombro, y cuando miré, era el hombre de capa azul oscura, los demás se alejaron, y más hombres entraron. Me empezaron a<br>agarrar y atar con sogas.

"¡Déjenlo!" Escuché a Izzy gritar. Unos hombres se acercaron a Izzy y la agarraron también. Nos llevaron fuera de la  
>habitación, nuestros ojos tardaron un poco en adaptarse a la luz del pasillo. Nos metieron en otra habitación, quedé en shock. Lo que ví adentro,<br>eran armas y cosas para torturar, y... mesas de metal con cadenas, yo sabía, sabía que iba a pasar. Nos ataron a las mesas de metal, que por cierto,  
>estaban enfrentadas entre sí. El hombre se alejó y regreso con una aguja, que contenía un líquido verde. Se acercó primero a mí y me agarró la<br>muñeca, me clavó la aguja allí, dolió cómo me la clavó, pero cuando me inyectó el líquido verde, me dolió hasta el alma... literalmente. Sentí que se  
>me iba a salir el corazón del pecho, empecé a respirar con dificultad y entrecerré los ojos un poco, me sentí agotado. Le inyectaron la misma aguja<br>a Izzy y también se veía agotada, yo entrecerré un poco más los ojos, ella miró y su expresión, o lo que llegue a ver, fue de miedo. Se empezó a  
>mover desesperadamente y lo último que vi y escuché, es que ella sollozaba y me pedía ayuda a gritos.<p>

4 horas después...  
>"Jake! ¿Jake estás bien? Despertá!" Reconocí esa voz instantaneamente, era la voz de Cubby. Me senté poniéndome la mano en la frente, miré<br>buscando a Izzy, no la encontré, me desesperé y miré para todos lados. Quisé hablar pero no pude, sentí que mi garganta se iba a desgarrar.  
>Quería saber donde estaba Izzy, inmediatamente. "Jake... hay algo que tenemos que contarte..." Dijo Cubby. Tenía una muy mala sensación<br>sobre lo que me iba contar...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eso fue el capitulo uno, no creo que dure tanto la historia, menos de seis capítulos tal vez, bue, no lo sé. No te olvides de comentar si te gustó o no, <strong>**hasta el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
